Trabajo
by Anee-Sama
Summary: Y aunque tiene doble trabajo —o hasta triple—, U-1146 no se queja porque AE3803 hace que todo valga la pena. Además, su trabajo es cuidar del cuerpo y AE3803 es parte de él. Una de las mejores micro-partes del cuerpo en donde habitan, ciertamente... / One-Shot


**_Hataraku Saibou_ / _Cells at Work!_ le pertenece a Akane Shimizu.  
**

* * *

 **Trabajo**

Eritrocito AE3803 es despistada, torpe y en ocasiones tonta. No tonta de que no sepa las cosas... bueno, en realidad sí; aún sigue sin saber llegar a sus destinos y se confunde fácilmente con el mapa del cuerpo humano. Pero es también dedicada a su trabajo y se esfuerza en ser mejor y terminar su recorrido así se pierda cien veces durante el proceso. También se preocupa por los demás, es optimista y trata de ayudar a pesar de que su labor primordial es llevar oxígeno y nutrientes.

Leucocito U-1146, en cambio, es sanguinario, es violento con las bacterias, cruel y entregado totalmente a su trabajo. Y eso está bien, porque todas las células tienen una misión que le da una razón de existir y Leucocito ha tomado tan en serio proteger al cuerpo de los patógenos a los que se ve expuesto, que accidentalmente se descarrió un poco... o un _mucho_. Ahora U-1146 protege no sólo al cuerpo, sino a _alguien_ en específico de este, como si su vida dependiera de ello... y de alguna forma lo hacía. Su vida o sus deseos de vivir, bien.

Y aunque tiene doble trabajo —o hasta triple—, U-1146 no se queja porque AE3803 hace que todo valga la pena, desde ser sigiloso cuando la asech... cuida de que no se pierda —eso es acoso, pero son células, ¿qué más da? No está penado por las leyes humanas porque no son humanos—, hasta enfrentarse a más bacterias de las normales porque la pobre Eritrocito es un blanco de patógenos que quieren matarla apenas la ven, y obviamente él no va a dejar que nadie dañe a la célula despistada. No señor. Su trabajo es cuidar del cuerpo y AE3803 es parte de él. Una de las mejores micro-partes del cuerpo en donde habitan, ciertamente... aunque eso no lo puede ni va a decir en voz alta porque _no es prudente_. Él tiene que ser prudente aún.

Aunque ser tan sanguinario contra las bacterias no lo hace muy prudente que digamos —ni a él ni a sus compañeros— frente a ciertas _otras_ células... ejem, glóbulos. Excepto por una.

Así que está bien que Eritrocito y Leucocito convivan todo el tiempo, se encuentren cada dos por tres y paseen, bajo la excusa de _guiar a AE3803 a dónde tiene que ir_ , porque U-1146 no está descuidando su trabajo y AE3803 se está esforzando más de lo normal para terminar con el suyo. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no? Sí, eso es lo que importa.

Con eso U-1146 se convence de que todo está bien con él, con su trabajo, con su _vida_ , mientras AE3803 le narra las aventuras que el Leucocito ya se sabe, haciendo ademanes tan encantadores como los de las adorables plaquetitas, y chillando fascinada por cosas que ya se está aprendiendo de memoria —quizá—, o quejándose porque aún tiene la desdicha de que algo se le cae cuando entra al corazón. Por suerte siempre regresa y aunque la Eritrocito se pregunta por qué, algo en su micro-ser le dice que ya lo sabe.

Y quizá sí, ya lo sabe pero no lo dice. O quizá se confunde y no le sorprendería porque es torpe y despistada. Tan torpe y despistada como a U-1146 le gusta que sea porque eso le da más motivos de esforzarse y querer iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo con todos los ánimos que su estoico y sombrío rostro no demuestra.

Después de todo, es su trabajo, ¿no?

* * *

 _Bueno, qué decir. Me vi los ochos capítulos del anime (en su momento) luego de año y medio sin ver anime, más que nada para evitar morir del estrés. Quedé encantada y mi lado fangirl explotó colosalmente con el octavo capítulo, así que luego de dudar por un buen rato, por fin me animé a escribir algo de esta hermosa pareja intercelular (?)._

 _Sé que es cortito, pero fue más que nada para quitarme la tentación. Y siento que quedó decente, no sé si taaan acorde a las personalidades, pero me gusta y con eso me conformo._

 _Espero les haya gustado y, no sé, quizá luego me anime en escribir más one-shots cortitos, así tipo drabbles. Sus comentarios son bien recibidos, sí, incluyendo los que me motiven a escribir más de estos dos, jaja. **¡Gracias por leerme!**_


End file.
